Naruto of the Copy Wheel
by 7054
Summary: Feeling guilty about only training Sasuke, Kakashi decides to make it up to Naruto. But during the exams, a mortal wound forces Kakashi to give Naruto his most prized possession, his Sharingan. No pairings yet.
1. The Decision

Naruto of the Copy Wheel

OK, this is my second fic(which actually predates NtW idea-wise by either a few days or hours. I can't remember which.) This is my take on a Naruto-with-the-sharingan. Most have Naruto an uchiha, Sasuke gives them to Naruto or Kyuubi finds the genes for it and give it to him. But those aren't the only ways to have the eyes of the clan of emo. Kakashi has one. And thats where this idea was born from. Hope you enjoy it. And I hope it does the idea justice.

'Sorry Naruto, I can't train you. I have to train Sasuke.' 'What? But why? The teme always gets trained.' 'Naruto, Sasuke has to fight Garra. You saw what he did to Lee in the preliminaries.' 'But' 'Don't worry Naruto, I've got you an even better trainer then me.'

That conversation haunted Kakashi's mind as he led Sasuke to the cliffs where he was going to train him in speed and eventually, his only original jutsu, the chidori. He knew that it was important to train sasuke and keep him in the leaf, but was a single Uchiha, who didn't care for anyone or anything in konoha (hell, he probably hated everyone for no reason), worth possibly losing Naruto, the one who held the kyuubi, who could infiltrate both the hokage monument, paint it, then elude chuunin, jounin. and ANBU for hours then sneak into the hokage tower, the most secured building in konoha, and stealing the forbidden scroll then mastering an a-rank jutsu in three hours, the one that saved him from Zabuza, and from what he heard, that while Naruto was there, Orochimaru was unable to mark Sasuke.

And yet, he was in ways the worst ninja in the world. He was loud and wore orange. Everyone said that it was, at best, a cry for attention. But he saw that the orange jacket was the only thing he was sold and his kunai and shuriken were of horrible quality. By a civilian. And overpriced. For the cost Naruto paid or sub-quality shuriken, Kakashi could buy a superb quality Fuuma Shuriken. He had once mentioned that, as a ninja, he could walk into ninja stores and buy that stuff. The next day he saw that Naruto didn't take his advice and gave up on that. The thought that Naruto was actually attacked by the owner of the store never crossed his mind.

That was until he was walking with Naruto to the store, as they both needed new gear, and he wanted Naruto to attempt to buy ninja clothes. If Kakashi hadn't been there, Naruto would have been sent to the hospital. The owner actually jumped over the counter with a giant katana in an attempt to kill Naruto. But Kakashi was there, and the owner spent one night at the hospital. And a month with Ibiki.

As Kakashi walked with Naruto, he saw the obvious stares, looks that would of made the looks that everyone from Iwa and they saw Minato lazily walk down the streets of their capital look like admiration. So right there, right then, Kakashi Hatake, the man who had stolen a thousand jutsu, the last living member of Minato Namikaze's gennin team, and one of Konoha's strongest nin vowed that he would give Naruto the support he needed. To bring out his latent potential. And to make up for training only Sasuke.

Little did Kakashi know, that vow, that promise that seemed to just be a training trip with him, would turn into something different. And would change history.

Ok, heres the first chapter of my newest story. Its short but I promise that the chapters will get longer. Also, for those (few) of you guys that have read Naruto the Waysider, its going to be awhile before I update. Its just that its been awhile since I've played Lost Planet 2 mostly because I got Halo reach. On the bright side, I have a Naruto-Halo Reach crossover in mind and will start writing it soon. I also have another idea thats going to be about a very powerful ninja in a secret division of Konoha's ninja forces. Alrighty then, that's all for now folks.


	2. The Third Exam and the Invasion

Naruto of the Copy Wheel

Okay, I checked my story traffic and I nearly had a heart attack. This story has been on for less then half the time for Naruto the Waysider with less than half the words and it has more than double the amount of hits. Thanks for the support. Special thanks to you guys that reviewed. You guys are a real confidence booster.

Now I want to respond to some reviews.

Ariashiryuu: I really thought it was a-rank. And I really didn't think about kyubi affecting the sharingan. Its a good idea. Maybe he will have something to do with it.

Dream-Flutist: Thanks, the 'clan of emo' just popped into my head while I was writing and I thought it was really funny so I left it in. Also, Naruto is going to get serious, and I hope it doesn't cross over into emoness.

Any way, Chapter 2 for my current best seen story Naruto of the Copy Wheel.

Kakashi's mouth almost hit the ground. Naruto had beaten the previous year's rookie of the year. With almost no help from the fox. It was simply amazing. He actually had so much chakra that even having every tenkotsu sealed couldn't stop it. He could just imagine the amount of carnage he could produce if he had his one thousand jutsu. Suddenly, the light bulb that was actually above his head in the room they were in turned on. That's how, he could make it up to him. He smiled underneath his mask.

There was a commotion all of a sudden and Kakashi could not figure out why. 'Wait, Naruto was 1, Neji was 2, and Sasuke was... OH SHIT!' He turned so fast that he almost broke his neck. WHERE THE HELL WAS SASUKE? He had said he was going to do something. An hour ago. Well, if he wasn't back in time, it wouldn't be his fault that he was late. For the first time since he was a child. He watched as the hokage allowed Sasuke more time to arrive. He smirked a bit, the dead-last made it to the chunnin exam's on time, but the rookie of the year hadn't even shown up yet. Oh the irony.

He watched each match as it came. Which was only Shikamaru vs that sand girl. The whole three hours of it. Which consisted mostly of Shikamaru squatting down. He thought of how much Asuma must of taught him. Then, thoughts of the one time he actually taught his entire team invaded his mind. He shook his head to clear away such things. The Procter of the third exam said something about five minutes. Kakashi understood. Five minutes until Sasuke was disqualified.

Slowly the minutes passed until it was only one minute left. Suddenly Sasuke waltzed into the building. Kakashi looked at him He was wearing a completely new outfit from his blue shirt and cream-colored shorts. He just had to ask. "Sasuke, please tell me you didn't just spend the last three hours trying to find clothes." And his reply was a simple "hm". Mentally he started the countdown. 10.

"Sasuke, time for your match."7. "Hn. It'll be easy." At that Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Garra managed to defeat Lee who had beaten Sasuke. 3. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shunshined into the chunnin exam field.

It was pandemonium. If anyone told him anytime over the past month that he would be fighting to defend Konoha from an invasion from the sand village, which had a treaty with Konoha, and the newly minted Sound village he'd of laughed do hard that he would of died from his innards being vibrated out of place. Which was ironic because that was what was happening now. Not the invasion. The invasion was over by now. But a high ranking sound nin had apparently been playing dead. Then when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were reporting to him... well, it would easier to use a flashback.

Flashback

"_Naruto, Sasuke what happened?" He asked. Naruto had a small smile on his face. At that Kakashi frowned a bit. That small smile was a stark contrast to Naruto's usually face-splitting grin. But somehow, it seemed more genuine. He shifted his glance to Sasuke who was carrying Sakura._

"_Mission accomplished Kakashi-sensei. Me, Sakura, and Shikamaru chased Sasuke. At one point Shikamaru dropped back to hold off a group of sound nin while me and Sakura-chan continued on. We found Sasuke in battle with Gaara and losing."_

_At that, Sasuke sent a glare at Naruto who promptly ignored it. Kakashi replied with a glare at Sasuke who looked away. "Continue."_

"_Well, then I fought Garra and after pulling off this awesome combo, he transformed into a giant tanuki. So I summoned Gamabunta, and we kicked his ass." By this time Naruto's shit-eating grin was back._

_Kakashi nodded. "I understand that you proceeded to... take care of him then?" He asked. And at that Naruto's face slid back into a frown._

"_Kakashi-sensei, Gaara...he's just like me." At that Kakashi's eye opened widely. Another demon container? "I think that...he's how I would of turned out if...if..." Kakashi frowned and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Come on Naruto, we should" but that sentence was stopped as a chakra buildup appeared behind him. He turned and saw a sound nin right behind him aiming a device that was on his arm aimed at Naruto. He acted._

_The nin fired the strange gauntlet. Kakashi pushed. The jutsu the man used hit him. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen. He saw Sakura, who must of woken up by that point, scream. But he didn't see Naruto. But he had to ask himself. How would Naruto react to him dieing. He had barely trained him. Yet, he had called him 'Kakashi-sensei'. And at that thought relief flooded him. Which was in turn washed away by fear. That sand nin must have been a jounin. How could two-and-a-half gennin (Sakura did not count) deal with a jounin?_

_Naruto was mad. Kakashi may not have trained him, but he had respected him. He could feel the kyubi reach out to give him his power. But he refused. Why should he let that damn beast take revenge on his teacher's killer?_

_He threw his hands together for the seals of his favorite (and only effective) jutsu and yelled. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" With that yell, a chorus of fifty yells and growls came along with it. But alas, the sound nin had decided to flee. But not before all 50 clones took off after him. Naruto left his clones to his own devices. They would get the job done. If not, they would make sure that he could find him._

_'Now what?' He thought. He put his head into his hands and did something he rarely did before. He thought._

_End the flashback_

Yup, I'm leaving a cliffhanger. So this story is hopefully doing good. I'm hoping that its looking good to you people because I think I could do a lot better. Also if anyone has any ideas don't be shy.

Also for a couple, I have no idea for one yet. I do not plan on having a yaoi couple (now or ever) And I think that Naruhina and narusaku are overdone. I may do an OC but if anyone has a better couple in mind let me know. Also, could you provide a good reason?

Also basically this level is the chunnin exams from Kakashi's point of view (I think I'm the first person to do this.). Also most of the events so far are canon. The part with the sound nin was the first real divergence point. The Tsunade retrieval is going to be the same So i'm just going to pick up after they make it back. For those who love Narutocentric fics, don't worry, Naruto's going to take the spotlight by the next chapter.

One more thing, I do not own Naruto. I do own the unnamed sound nin and his organ shaking jutsu (which will be explained along with the rest of the chapter by the next at the earliest).

This is 7054 signing off.


	3. Passing on

Naruto of the Copy Wheel

This is the newest instillation of Naruto of the Copy Wheel. I'm really happy so many people like this story. Even though I feel the last two chapter's are just a bit better then crap.

Still haven't decided on a pair. Some suggestions I've gotten are good. But they seem to lack originality. Tenten if he's going to use a weapon? No offense, but its been done. Plus what weapon would work well with the Sharingan? I'd really like an idea that fits in with Naruto using a sharingan eye. Also, please don't send me things saying that he should be with Tsunade or Kurena. Tsunade is like 50 and Kurena is thirty (plus she has Asuma) and Naruto is 12. Anyone who suggests a NaruxSasu will be found dead in the nearest body of water. MY thinkings say maybe Sakura or Hinata. If either of these famous/infamous pairings are chosen i'll try my best to make it realistic and good. No "I love you" and "OMG I didn't know. Come on let's get married.". Just hell no. If nothing else works I may just have him with an oc or just asexual. Which means he doesn't look for relations.

If anybody has any ideas for this story don't hesitate to put it in a review. I'm looking for ideas for jutsu, good online translators, couple ideas, and just any ideas you have..

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

Naruto was happy. He had finally mastered the rasengan, an a-rank jutsu, and brought back the old hag that would...replace... Jii. At that thought Naruto mellowed out a bit. But the enthusiasm returned when he thought of how Tsunade could heal both Lee and Kakashi-sensei. And Sasuke. Then that little voice in the back of his mind said in a mocking voice 'or maybe she can't.'

Naruto shook his head and cleared away those thoughts. She wasn't called the best med-nin ever for no reason. Right? Still, when she came out of Lee's room and started talking about how impossible it was to heal him he got really worried. The doctor's said Lee was bad but he would at least live. All they told him was that Kakashi-sensei was close to dieing.

The door opened and Tsunade came out. "Come on Baa-chan, You need to look at Kakashi-sensei now." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her through the hospital just as she left Lee's room, unnaturally quiet. For him.

"Na-Naruto, don't you want to know how Lee is?" She was surprised, Naruto had wanted her to heal Lee and Kakashi, yet it seemed he was more concerned about Kakashi.

As that thought finished she found herself in front of room 312 where Kakashi was 'staying'. She entered the room and told Naruto that he was not to enter the room until she said so. She entered and saw Kakashi. He was on his bed with a melancholy look on his face. She sighed then went to work. She started off as normal, perform a few diagnosis jutsu then fix it to her abilities, What she found shocked her to the core. While she had a faint idea on a way to heal Lee, it was obvious to her that Kakashi had very little time left. How he had lasted the weeks since the invasion was beyond her.

She opened her mouth to tell him but he cut her off, "I know Tsunade-sama. I don't have much longer."

"Kakashi, what happened. Naruto wouldn't tell me about it."

"I...pulled an Obito." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay?" 'Who the hell is Obito?' She thought slightly weary of Kakashi's sanity.

"Obito...he saved my life."

That left Tsunade startled. 'Can he read my mind?' She thought worriedly. But upon looking at Kakashi's face (in all of its handsome glory) she saw that he wasn't even looking at her, he was just staring up at the ceiling. Silently she decided to listen, after all, it wasn't often that you were told about a mission led by one of the best ninja in a ninja force during a war.

"He saved..._my_ life. After I belittled him constantly and kept the attention of the girl he loved. He died. And in doing so...he gave me my greatest strength."

Tsunade just nodded dumbly. 'So that's where Kakashi got his eye.'

Now Kakashi looked at Tsunade but it seemed as if he was looking through her. "Naruto promised to get you back here to help me. For once, I believed in him. And like always he came through." He put on a weak smile. "He said he would bring back someone who could help me in an attempt to save..." His voice went down to almost a whisper with a tear running down the side of his face. "He's a lot like Obito." Now Kakashi actually looked at Tsunade. "Obito died saving me. I died saving Naruto."

Tsunade noticed that Kakashi used the word in the past tense. 'At least he's not like the 'invincible' Uchihas.' she thought as she remembered the autopsies she performed on the dead clan members. The faces were almost always of shock and surprise, as if the thought they were mortal had never happened upon them. 'He knows he's already dead.'

"Obito gave me his eye. It was his dying gift to me. But...I always thought that I wasn't worthy. Not of the eye. But worthy of continuing Obito's legacy." He stopped, as if waiting for a question. When it didn't come he continued. "Everytime... every single time I see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto... I can't help but also see my team. And instead of seeing Sasuke as Obito... he's me. Naruto... Naruto has always been Obito. And I've betrayed him. Like I did with Obito." His voice took on a hysterical note "I'm his teacher, yet I've taught him next to nothing. Only... tree walking." He calmed down and looked at her in the eyes. "Its time for a payment long coming. I owe it them both. Obito _and_ Naruto."

"Of course Kakashi." She went to the door and hesitantly looked at Kakashi. On his face was a look of relief. She nodded then opened the door. "Naruto, can you come in here for a minute?"

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and walked into the room. Once the door was closed, unlike the barrage of questions she expected to be thrown at her she was instead met with dead silence and a small boy with his head bowed and blond hair covering his face.

"Naruto. Naruto, look at me." But to no avail. "Naruto. Look. At. Me." She repeated a bit more sternly then she intended, but all the same Naruto looked up at her. And Tsunade started. His blue eyes, that had shone like twin suns in the inky black of space, like two guiding lights to those lost in the dark, had been replaced with two oceans already bursting at the seems. "Naruto. There's almost nothing I can do for him."

Naruto's face was as blank as he listened, hoping against the odds that the 'but maybe I/we/you can...' that could possibly save his teacher's life was coming. With her next sentence Tsunade crushed that idea. "Naruto, he's going to die, no matter what I do." His face once again fell in a depression. "But he wants to give you something. Something he believes is you right to have. Go talk to him." She nudged him close to Kakashi.

Naruto opened his mouth to talk but was beaten to the punch by Kakashi. "Naruto. I want to tell you a story. The story of how I got my eye. It started years ago during the third Great Shinobi War...(Cue events of Kakashi Gaiden. I'm just too lazy to rewrite the entire story. If you don't know what happens...look it up on-line)

"Naruto, you have always reminded me of Obito. You've remained faithful to your teammates, even though they can't stand you. And through and through, you believe that those who betray their friends and allies are worse then trash. Do you know why I tell you this."

"No sensei, I can't." Naruto looked on the verge of tears from the story of valor Kakashi had told.

"I tell you this, because I'm dieing a failure. I promised on Obito's grave I would always protect my friends, and I would never let anyone down again. I've protected you, but I've let you and Sakura down by teaching you nothing." He paused as he looked around the room and beckoned for Tsunade, who had backed away from the two shinobi, to come closer. "Tsunade, can you teach Sakura? Teach her everything you can? And if you can't or won't...could you find someone who could?"

Tsunade's face was frozen in shock as she heard that. 'To be asked to teach a brat from a dead man. Compared to being asked to take Sarutobi's place as leader of a village by Jiraiya it was downright a daily occurrence. With a firm look on her face she nodded and said "I will Kakashi."

He nodded then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I know that asking someone else to teach you... will only damage me in your eyes. I learned that from the chunin exam, where you managed to defeat last year's rookie of the year. Sure you had help from Jiraiya, but I know him. He's more concerned about his research then training someone. I also know that you are better at teaching and learning by yourself." He gave a weak smile and continued, "So I figure the best way I can teach you know, is to give you the perfect tool to learn and study with. Obito's eye. Tsunade-sama, I trust you can do this almost as well as Rin did, if not better. After all, she was just a beginning medic-nin."

"Don't worry Kakashi, if a brat can do it, so can I.' She opened the door to the hallway, called for two gurneys and soon enough both Kakashi and Naruto were on a one way ride to La-la-land.

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

The ceremony was small, nothing at all like the third hokage's. This was mostly because, while he was famous as a ninja, Kakashi only had a moderate circle of friends.

But still there was a healthy amount of people there in the shinobi graveyard to mourn him. Some more than others.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN FOREVER-MORE AND INSPIRE ALL THAT FOLLOW!" Gai cried out to the heavens. Everyone else in the vicinity actually smiled at the display. It was a great distraction from the dreary setting and the reason they were there.

As Gai cried to the gray heavens about his eternal rival, Naruto walked up to the casket that held Kakashi. He reached up to the man's face and ran his hand down the headband he wore. It was custom to have any ninja who died buried with his headband, but the fact of the matter was that it was just the best way to hide the man's empty eye socket.

While Naruto had offered to let Kakashi use his left eyeball as his own until he died, once Naruto's left eye was popped out it withered to nothing more than a fine powder, evidence of the almost parasitic effect that the kyubi's chakra had on him. On a side thought of Naruto's, he could of sworn that he heard multiple pops from his left socket, but then again he was so drugged up he didn't even know he had a catheter in him. Why the hell they needed a catheter he would never know. And he was thankful for that.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand landing on his shoulder. He turned around to face...

"Sakura-chan..."

His crush was wearing the traditional mourning clothing of the black shirt, pants, and sandals. He smiled a bit as he noticed the stark contrast between the black of her clothes and her pink hair. But the seriousness of the surroundings wiped off his face quickly.

Naruto started to open his mouth to say his greeting when Sakura's eyes widened and gasped. "Naruto! What happened to your eye?"

Naruto winced slightly from the volume of her voice and at the reminder of his gift. For while Tsunade did an as good or better job of the eye transfer than Rin did, it still drew chakra at a surprising rate. So while Tsunade decided to start doing research on how to overcome that, they decided to overcome the problem the same way Kakashi did, by simply covering it. So while Naruto would probably start wearing his headband like Kakashi, it would first need the proper seals to effectively suppress the drain of his chakra.

Still, by the time that the seals on his headband would be ready, even if he used the eye, which caused twice as much drain then otherwise, his chakra reserves would be only slightly winded.

But until the headband, which was the only one he would every wear, was done they decided to cover his eye with bandages. They would be impractical in battle, but for now, as any knew anyway, there would no fights soon.

"Its nothing Sakura...-chan. Something just happened while bringing Tsunade back." He gave a weak smile and walked away, feverishly hopping that Sakura or anyone else caught his blunder. He walked away toward the kyubi battle monument. His eyes scanned the scaled model of the great beast. Even though it was much smaller than the actually demon, it was big enough that Naruto was able to climb it and sit on its head. As he did so, his eye scanned the nearby crowd.

'Let's see, over there's bushybrow Jr. and Sr. There's Sakura..-chan.' And there he sat silently, slowly looking over every one there. Suddenly his intrest was peaked, not by somebody being there, but somebody not being there. 'Teme can't even take a few hours off for his sensei's burial. The bastard.' He thought, his eyes squinting dangerously.

"Hey Naruto, get down from there!"

Naruto looked down and saw one of the few people who actually knew and liked him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what's up?" He asked standing on the statues head looking at the dull ball of light that shone through the gray clouds.

Iruka laughed a bit then said "You right now. Now get down here and give your old teacher a hug."

Naruto just gave a small smile, jumped from the statue, and landed in a roll. "Here's Naruto!" he said in a not-too-loud voice.

Suddenly Iruka's face took on a look of surprise. "Naruto! What happened to your eye? Did it happen during the invasion? Are you okay?"

Naruto stopped Iruka's barrage of questions with a simple raised hand. "Jeez, now I know how you felt when I always asked you questions." He sighed and continued. "In order received: It kinda happened during the invasion but not all the way, and its okay."

Iruka looked a bit more calm after that but he kept a look of suspicion. "Naruto, you didn't answer my first question." He put on the look he always put on when he suspected Naruto of a prank.

Naruto slowly started sweating. 'I can't tell him about the eye transfer. Can I?'

Then for the second time that day he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Tsunade. "Naruto, I overheard your conversation." Naruto had the decency to look somewhat guilty. "Remember, its your secret. Just like a certain other one, its completely up to you in who's told." She shot a look at Iruka. "Just make sure they can keep a secret."

With that done Tsunade started walking away, before she stopped and turned back to face them once more, "One more thing, I'll be reading Kakashi's will tomorrow at 8:00 A.M sharp. Your one of the recipients."

Naruto simply nodded as he watched her walk away.

"Naruto? What was that about?"

Naruto turned to his old teacher. He studied him for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. "Sensei, are you good at keeping secrets?" He asked.

From there Naruto told Iruka to meet him at his apartment later that night and he woiuld explain it all to him.

So while Iruka walked off confused, Naruto made his way back to Kakashi's coffin. He looked one last time at the elite jounin, then walked off.

Where Naruto went and happened during that walk Naruto would never really elaborate on. The only thing he would ever really say about it was that 'he got lost on the road of Life'.

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

So Kakashi is now dead. And he will remain dead if I have anything to do with it. Kakashi's death is going to send Naruto down a new path so bringing him back will do next to nothing.

As for Naruto, as you can read he's going through a tough time, because even though Kakashi never really taught him, he still respected him for being such a powerful ninja and as someone who cared for him. I hope the reference Naruto says at the end is likeable. Make no mistake, he's not going to turn into a mini-Kakashi, he's going to be a bit like him but not that much.

As for the mention of seals on the headband, come on, how the hell can covering the eye conserve chakra? The only way that makes sense is that seals are placed on the headband to somehow decrease the chakra taken.

I really hated the explanation about the jutsu used to kill Kakashi so here's a better one. The jutsu shoots out sound waves that penetrate the skin and cause extreme vibration. This causes blood vessels to rupture, muscle and other tissue to tear, and in extreme cases moving the organs out of place. All of which would be painful, the latter extremely so as you would die do to internal bleeding, clumps of food not reaching the stomach, waste moving through a twisted large intestine, and other gruesome things.

One last thing to say, I really don't like the old chapters of this story so I may come back and redo them.

And cut, that's a wrap people, take five.


End file.
